Nakama forever
by yikes-my-sister-is-a-sanji-fan
Summary: Luffy and Zoro have argued and Zoro has decided to leave the crew. Zoro gets captured by the marines but Luffy refuses to help him... everyone goes to help Zoro except Luffy, will he leave Zoro to be executed? Or will he save his nakama? CHAPTER 10 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Authers note: Great! now all the the 4kids suporters, this isn´t the mad-house (where you belong) but a very violent fanfic. All non-4kids suporters (sane people) I hope you enjoy!

Disclamer: My wordly possesions consist on a pot of peanuts and a album of photos of Carlos Baute, oh, he´s so goddam HOT, so sexy, so hansome... Oh, yeah, lets get to the point: **I DON´T OWN ONE PIECE!** Oda-sensei does.

**NAKAMA FOREVER**

**Chapter one**

"Yes you did, you forced all of us to join your crew, and don´t try to deny it!", said the straw-hats swordsman.

"No I didn´t!", said the captain.

"You bloody fool! You did and you should be mature enoghth to admit it!"

The conversation had started over dinner when Ussop had started to tell tales about his "great adventures" to Chopper. Zoro had told Luffy that it was getting to much and that he hated listening to Ussop bragging about being the captain, when he knew he wasn´t. Luffy told Zoro that there was nothing wrong with Ussop wanting to be the captain. Zoro had punched Luffy and said that Ussop had no right to declare himself as there captain. And from then on the conversation had just got worse...

"I didn´t even want to join your shitty crew from the start!", said Zoro.

"Please...", the crew´s navigator begged but Sanji cut across her.

"There´s no point, Nami-swan, when they start fighting like this there´s no way to stop them."

"Fine! I´f you don´t want to be on this crew, there´s the door!", Luffy said pointing at the door.

"Great! I´m going and you can´t count on me to save your skins when you get caught by the marines!"

"Then, go! We´ll do better without you! And I´m not gonna let you back even if beg me at bent-knee."

"Good, because I´m not gonna do anything of the kind!", and the ex-pirate hunter stormed out of the room.

At that moment there was a big explosion sond and the ship shook violently. They dashed up to the deck of the Going-Merry. They looked around, they where surounded by marine ships.

"We´re gonna hafe to leave the ship", said Nami."Or we´ll all get caught."

"And Merry?" alsked the crew´s sharpshooter."We can´t just leave her hear!"

"We´ve got no other option, we can onely askape by earth!", said Nami, and then inshored Ussop."I don´t htink they´ll harm her, they don´t tend to bother with ships."

"OK", said Luffy."Everyone run!"

Later they were resting in a cave, and when Zoro was sure they had all gone he turned to his captain.

"I´m going, I can´t stand having to stay with shit like you."

"Fine", said the captain shortly.

The sworsman left.

"Are you sure he´s not gonna get lost?", alsked Sanji.

"Well, that´s nothing of my concern", said Luffy.

The swordsman was lost, he had no idea where the village was or even wether there was a village, ha hadden´t alsked. Then he felt a stabbing pain in his waist an a bullet knocked his katanas to the floor. He looked around, he was surounded by marines. He bent down for his katanas, but he was too late; ten bullets hit him from diferent angles. Then he passed out.

Well, how´s the first chapter of my first fanfic, I know I promised it would be violent, and I´m keeping my promise.

**LIKE IT OR NOT I´M FINISHING THIS FANFIC, REVIEW IF YOU LIKE YOUR HEAD.**


	2. Chapter 2

Authers note: _Ooooooooooooooooooh I´m really sorry about the rating, I didn´t know what __it meaned so I clicked on whatever. I´m sorry if I confused you_. Now, thats what I´d say if I happened to be polite, but since I´m not I´ll say. I am NOT german, so therefore I´m NOT perfect a everything... I´m not even english, I am ESPAÑOLA so fuck off!!!

Disclamer: Wow! guess what??? I own one piece!!! Just kidding, now my possesions are reduced to a pot of peanuts because I ate the photo album...Oh, no, It´s the other way round, isn´t it? Wait a sec, no I defiantly ate the photo album...

**NAKAMA FOREVER**

**Chapter 2**

When the swordsman woke up he was hanging from a wall. His arms were streched out in the shape of a "V" and his feet were dragging on the floor, he wasn´t tied up far from the ground. There was a large fire in front of him. He realised that something was hurting, his wrists were bleeding, he had been tied up by wire. He tried to pull himself free, it was no use, he just tore more of the flesh on his wrists...

"It´s no good", said a dark voice from within the shadows. "You´re well bound, I tied you up myself."

"Who the heck are?", alsked Zoro.

"There´s no need to be unpolite", he said."As long as you tell me where your nakama are hiding, I won´t hurt you."

"Why would I do that?" Zoro alsked, but then he remembered what had hapened before with Luffy. They weren´t nakama any more, he could sell him to the marines if he wanted to. But then he thought of what would happen if he did so, Luffy would be executed, no matter what had happend between them Luffy didn´t deserve to die like that. Luffy had always done what was best for his nakama, always protected them. He had even saved Nico Robin when she was an enemy. Luffy did not deserve to die before acomplishing his dreams.

"You won´t?", alsked the man."Is that what you´re saying?."

"Yeah", answered Zoro. "You´re avoiding my first question, who are you?"

"Agiry, just a marine captain that does the dirty work whilse the others get the cash. But that doesn´t matter now, I supose I´m just going to have to force you to speak."

He turned round and picked up a katana that looked very familiar.

"Oi, you...", said the sworsman.

* * *

The hours passed and the rest of the strawhat crew decided that the marines must be gone and started heading back to the Going-Merry.

"Hey, guys, do you think that Zoro will really be OK?", alsked Chopper, the reindeer-doctor. "I mean he could get into serios trouble if he gets caught."

"I don´t care", said the captain in a expresionles voice."What happens to him from now on is his problem, not mine."

"I´m sure sworsman-sans fine, he can look after himself", said Robin.

Nami, who had been taking the lead for a while now had stoped dead.

"What wrong, Nami-san, what have you..." but he couldent find the breath to finish the sentense.

Right before them was a pool of blood next to two katanas and many bullets that had missed their objective.

"Speak of the devil", muttered Sanji.

"We have to go and help him", said Nami, terrified."Luffy, what are you doing!"

Luffy just walked streight forwards.

"We´re not going to go and save anyone, he´s not my nakama any more, I don´t care about him any more."

"Smoker was you´re enemy, and you still saved him", pointed out the bright archeologist. "You savad me when I haden´t joined your side yet."

"That was diferent", answered the captain.

"But Luffy...", said Nami but Luffy ignored her.

"Lets go back to the ship. It´s a order", he aded firmly.

"Don´t worry, Nami-san. He´s got one katana on him, I´m sure he´s fine", said Sanji, hugging Nami tight.

He was surprised to see that Nami didn´t push him of, like most times, but leaned her head on to his chest. Could it be that Nami had started liking him, seeing as he cared about Zoro. He would have to find out, maybe that way he would be able to date her in the future. But then, why woulden´t he care about Zoro? He was his nakama nomatter what Luffy said. How could they have been so stupid? He couldn´t even remember why they had been fighting in the first place!

Unconciosly the captain felt sort of the same way. Luffy had no idea of why they argued. But he remembered quite clearly when Zoro said "you can´t count on me to save your skins when you get caught by the marines". Zoro had said that, and he never went backon his word. If Zoro wouldn´t save them, then why should he save Zoro? What Robin said was quite true, but, why did it matter how many enemies he had saved in the past? This was diferent, Zoro had hit him and insulted him, and vowed never to come back to the crew. Luffy completly ignored the fact that Zoro had been right from the start. Luffy had forced most of them on to the crew, it was true; Chopper had wanted to stay with doctorine, Sanji wanted to stay at the Baratie so that when Zeff died the resturand would be all his, Nami had wanted to save her village, Kokoyashi, but Luffy had alredy done that and he had only given Zoro the option of joining him or getting shot... he _had _forced all of them on to the crew and now he was starting too feel guilty about it.

* * *

"Nice katana, isn´t it?", said Agiry. "We left the other ones in the forest but this one is a real beauty. I s´pose you look after her a lot."

"You bastard, give her back!!!"

"It lookes like you´re very fond of this katana."

Then he put the katana in the flames, but Zoro had the feeling that it wasn´t all he was going to do.

The katana started to glow red with heat and Agiry removed it from th fire.

"That lookes hot enough", he said to himself and then turned to Zoro.

He put the katana under Zoro´s chin, Zoro gasped in pain and lifted his head, moving it away from the heat.

"Alright, this is you´re last chance, will you tell me where the rest of your nakama are?"

Zoro didn´t say anything, Agiry took that for a "no" and looked at Zoro´s shoulder, then digged the sharp blade of Waduo Ichimongi into it. Zoro screamed loudly, it hurt like hell, it was as if it was burning all the way to his bones. The he pulled the katana back. Zoro gasped and realised that his body was shaking uncotrollably. He saw the guy place his katana in the fire again. Soon it was glowing red again. Agiry smirked at Zoro and aimed for his stomach, then he slowly pierced his flesh again.

* * *

Well, like it?

**NOT REVIEWING IS SUICIDE**


	3. Chapter 3

Authers note: Oh, no one´s reviewing. Maybe it´s because I don´t give you time before I upload the next chapter. I´m not gonna kill you yet, but I wan´t at least 5 reviews before tomorow!

Disclamer: Do I look like Eiichiro Oda? C´mon, I´m even a GIRL! Now I don´t own anything because I ate the peanuts... I just own a empty peanut pot... I wish I haden´t eaten the Carlos Baute photos, je,je...

**NAKAMA FOREVER**

**Chapter 3**

The swordsmans head hung, he couldn´t hold it up. His chest was covered with blood and burns. The pain was flowing through his veins like poison contaminating him slowly from inside. Zoro was shaking, he couldn´t keep still, the pain was too unbearable. He had been stabbed repeatedly in the chest, stomach and arms.

"Whats the matter?" Agiry said, his voice was sounding cheerfuler then before, he was oviosly enjoying himself."Does it hurt?"

Zoro said nothing.

"Too tired too speak?" Agiry alsked.

Zoro still remained silent. Why was he taking this for a captain he had just left? For a captain that wasn´t even going to help him? He didn´t know. He had left Luffy´s crew, but he was still protecting them with his life. Why, thoght? Before joining Luffys crew he could defiantly turn a friend in after fighting with them. Why was Luffy diferent? He didn´t know what it was that he was feeling, did that mean...?

A hard stab in his chest brought him back to reallity. He yelled and then everything around him went black, he had passed out.

* * *

Luffy and his crewmates were back on the ship. As soon as they had got there Luffy had shut himself in the boys bedroom and said that he didn´t want anyone to bother him and that he wasn´t coming to dinner. Sanji had called everyone to the kitchen, on Namis orders, and served them tea.

"Suit yourselves", said the navigator. "But I´m going to go and help Zoro tonight. I just called you here to alsk you if you´re with me."

"I´m with Nami-swan", said the crews cook."Zoro needs help."

"I´m with navigator-san" said Robin.

"Me too", said Chopper.

"I dunno, guys", said the long-nosed sharpshooter."Didn´t Luffy say that he didn´t want us to go. Maybe he chucks us out of the crew."

"He can´t do that", said Nami."Or he´d have no more nakama."

"As bright as aways, Nami-swan", said Sanji.

"I really dunno, guys", said Ussop, confused."I worked hard to be a member of this crew, and I just can´t give it up now."

"In other words, you´re not with us", said Sanji.

"No! It´s not that, it´s just... well yeah, I suppose."

"Don´t worry, long-nose-kun", said Robin." It´s never too late to change your mind."

"OK, this is the plan...", said Nami.

* * *

Luffy lay on his hamock looking up to the cealing. Why didn´t he want to help Zoro? And, didn´t he? He didn´t know whether he wanted to save Zoro or not. Zoro had always thoght about everybody else before himself. Luffy remembered the time he had almost cut his feet off to help his nakama escape from mr. 3. And the time, at the start of his adventures, when Zoro had been tied to a cross and starved for nine days for the sake of a woman and her daughter. Zoro had always defended Luffy even if he was angry with him... Why didn´t Luffy go and help Zoro now? He couldn´t answer. One thing was sure, if he went and got Zoro, Zoro would probably say he was sorry and ask Luffy whether he could come back. If he didn´t Zoro would be hanged. He knew what he had to do, but why did´t he want to? He lay there during a lot of time wondering... Then he heard a knock on the door.

"Don´t bother me", shouted Luffy.

"It´s me, Ussop, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"It´s just, the other guys, they´ve went to save Zoro."

"So what? They can do what they like."

"I told them not to but..."

"Leave me alone!"

"But..."

"Go away!"

As the sharpshooter climed up to the deck he saw a postal bird, carying a letter. Ussop read the letter and then dashed down to inform his captain.

* * *

**ENYONE WHO DOES NOT REVIEW IS SIGNING THERE OWN DEATH SENTENCE**


	4. Chapter 4

Authers note: Well, chap 4, and still very few reviews!!! OK, don´t worry, I´ll be patient, and wait, and wait, and wait, and wait, and wait, and wait, and wait... OOOOOOOOOOOH! like it or not I´m doing the next chapter! I´m not gonna wait for bloody reviews, Thanks, Ptera, you´re a saint...

Disclamer: **I STILL DON´T OWN ANYTHING**

**NAKAMA FOREVER**

**Chapter 4**

"We´ve sent a letter the your ship", said a voice from outside Zoro´s cell."Your luck dependes on whether they go back there or not. We won´t hurt you more, at least for a while." Agiry smirked and walked off.

Zoro was lying on a stone floor in a cold cell. Noboby had bothered to bandage his chest, wich was still bare and soaked in blood. He felt slightly better. But not much. There was still something on his mind, Luffy. Zoro didn´t know what was diferent about Luffy from everybody else. He just knew that he was special. What was wrong with him? Luffy was just like any other guy, he didn´t look diferent, he didn´t act diferent, (well, pehaps a bit) and he definatly wasn´t diferent in any other way. Could it be posible, could Zoro _like_ Luffy?, no way, it could not be, and still, it maked sense. Then Zoro thought of what Agiry had just said. What had they sent Luffy? Probably a note telling Luffy to come and get him. It was no use, Luffy was angry and wasn´t just going to go and help Zoro without a _very_ good reason.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the strawhat crew were outside the marine base.

"Got it?", alsked Nami."Is everything clear?"

"Yes", said Robin, Sanji and Chopper together.

"OK, Sanji, Chopper, go!"

The cheff and the doctor sprinted away, and then changed directions.

"So we just wait here, right, navigator-san?", alsked Robin.

"Yes, if all goes acording to the plan, they´ll come to us."

"Navigator-san, you´ve been acting strangely latelly, why?"

"What do you mean by "lately"? Since when?"

"Since you started to be kinder towards Sanji", she said, with a myterios smile.

"Oh, that´s because...", Nami stopped a while, to think, and then said."Have you ever been in love?"

"Do you mean you like Sanji?"

"No, it´s all the oposite, the problem is that I don´t like him."

"How is that a problem?", alsked Robin.

"It´s just, _he_ likes me, and I don´t like him. And I really don´t want to hurt his feelings."

"Do you like anybody else, then?"

Nami blushed,"yes."

"Who is it?", alsked Robin kindly.

"Luffy", muttered the navigator.

"Captain-san?"

"Yes"

Robin looked at Nami for a while, and then smiled.

"I understand you", she said quietly.

"And I just can´t bring myself to tell Sanji."

"You should tell him as soon as posible", said the archeologist."If you don´t, it´ll just be worse. Once you´ve told Sanji, it´ll be much easier to tell Luffy."

"I supose so..."

* * *

The cook that was at the front of the marine base lit his cigarette.

"Here goes", he muttered.

Then he ran out towards the main door. All of the marines started to shoot but Sanji was too fast for them. As soon as he had caught there atention he sprinted towards were Nami and Robin were hidden. It had worked! Almost all of the guards followed him. Leaving very few at the doors of the base. He smiled, now he was sure Nami-san would admitt how much she liked him. And Robin would also be very happy!

* * *

Meanwhile the crew´s doctor had entered the ventilation sistem. He had to do what he could.

He wasn´t half as strong as the rest of the crew, but he still was usefull. In his main form, he was very small and could fitt in places most humans can´t. He was also very quiet, like most animals that aren´t human. This was due to that other animals had to run away from depredetors and humans just had to shoot them with guns. Chopper knew what he had to do, he had to go down to the cells and check where Zoro was. Butt as he got to the bottom, he realised there was something strange, there were no guards in the dungeons. Where there none? Or where they just hiding? What was going on?

Then Chopper heard a loud bang and the floor of the ventilation sistem fell.

"What do we have here?", alsked a marine.

"It´s just a deer", said another.

Chopper remained silent, decided to look like a normal, every-day reindeer.

"He looks like the reindeer that´s always with the Strawhats", said a third.

"We should take him to the captain.", said the first marine.

Chopper was picked up and took away. He didn´t know what would happen to him now. Nor, more importantly, what would happen to Zoro if he didn´t find out where he was.

"He provably came to see where his friend was. Poor thing, he surely doesn´t know that ther is more then one marine base in this city."

"WHAT?", choked Chopper, the marines stared at him. _Damn it!_

* * *

Like it or not, this is chapter four. I´m sorry about Chopper, but I couldn´t make them hurt him, not with that cute little face of his!

**REVIEW OR I SHALL EXECUTE SOMEONE!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Auther´s note: I liked the review´s they... blah, blah, blah,blah... Now, lets get to the point, **THERE NOT ENOTH!** 7...at least it´s a lucky number...

Disclamer: I tried to buy One Piece for a empty pot of peanuts, didn´t work. Eiichiro thinks I´m a nutter... I´ll keep trying, guys. (A nutter, in spanish, is also someone who sells nutts.)

**NAKAMA FOREVER**

**Chapter five**

Luffy read the note:

_We´ve got your nakama. If you want him to stay alive, _

_give yourself in. We´ll be waiting for you at the marine_

_base at the north of the city. Come alone and without_

_any weapons. If you need convincing, look at the _

_photo we have sent with the letter._

Of course he needed convincing, he had fought with Zoro and wasn´t going to help unless he had a _very_ good reason. But then he remembered a fact, he had been wrong in the argument. But that didn´t matter now, he´d look at the photo, and if Zoro had a big problem he would come and get him. So, ignoring Ussop, he opened the envelope and took out the photo. The captain gasped at the sight, it was a photo of his crewmate. Zoro´s chest was covered in blood and burns, by the look of the photo, he was unconcious. Luffy thoght for a moment, Zoro had been badly tortured, most likely for there whereabouts. Then he made his mind up, if Zoro had protected him, then he would protect Zoro. Luffy grabed his shirt and ran of, telling Ussop to stay behind and look after the ship.

* * *

The two ladies that were hidden in the bushes stopped talking.

"Here they come", said the navigator.

Sanji was running towards them, it had worked! A lot of marines were folowing him. He lifted his hand.

"That the signal", said Nami."Let go of them, please, Robin-chan."

"OK navigator-san."

Two dozens of hands that were sticking out of the trees droped a large iron fishing-net that the girls had found by the water. The iron net fell on to the marines. Then the navigator ran out with her Tornado Tempo in her hand.

"Heat ball", she said."Cold ball."

Soon a large cloud had been formed. Nami had worked this out herself, in the fight she had in Arabasta, against miss Doublefinger. The reaction of hot and cold air mixed was to form a cloud, as long as there was moisture in the air. Such thing, in Arabasta had been hard, but here was easy. This island seemed to be one in wich there was lots of rain. That meant that this was a rich city, Nami smiled to herself, if they had time later she would take some of the marines goods.

"Thunder ball!"

Nami had also worked this out herself, when there was a cloud of two diferent tipes of air, it was easy to put electricity into it. The lightning balt hit the marines and then ran through the iron net. The marines were knocked out.

"OK, lets go before the get more reinforcements", said the cook.

"Not too fast", said a nearby voice. One of the marines hadn´t fell in the trap.

"Nami, Robin, go! I´ll take him!"

"OK Sanji-kun!", said Nami, and she and Robin ran off.

"Are you sure you can take me yourself?", asked the marine, he was tall and had jet black hair.

"Certain", answered Sanji.

The cook was pretty strong and had lost very few fights. So he was sure he could win this one. Besides, the marine didn´t look like a captain or anyone important. This fight was praticly wone, so Sanji turned round and kicked the marine on the shoulder. Then the cook yelled and removed his foot. The guy had acid on his shoulder! Then Sanji thought, why didn´t it harm him?

"I´m Seikujuru, a devil fruit user", he explained. "Quimio Quimio, to be exact."

* * *

Meanwhile, the reindeer was in trouble. He had been locked in a cell at the bottom of the building. He felt stupid, he hadn´t even tried to fight. When they found out he could talk they had there guns on him. Now they´d never know that Zoro wasn´t there, or where he was. All he could do now was wait untill someone came to get him.

* * *

OK, it´s shorter then the other ones, so what? Don´t complian and review!

**REVIEW IF YOU WANNA STAY ALIVE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Authers note: Oh, thanks for the thousands of wonderfull reviews! NOT! See I can also be sarcastic, so get working and send me some _real_ reviews!

Disclamer: Wow! Everybody in the world owns One Piece except me! Baaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Don´t be silly! I´m not the onely one! Stupid German...

**NAKAMA FOREVER**

**Chapter 6**

Strawhat Luffy reached the gates of the marine base. All of them where standing at the front , with their guns pointing at him. The sound of footsteps echoed through the air as the sun set. Three men came out from the croud. One af them was rather large and had red hair and a long white cloak, a marine commander. The other one was thiner and shorter, blond, and was holding someone in front of him, Zoro. He was holding round his rib-cage and had a gun pressed under his chin.

"So you came!", anounced the commander." I´m commander Werth of the marines! Now surrender or I´ll kill your nakama!"

The swordsman lifted his head and looked at Luffy.

"If you do enything of the kind...!"

But Luffy had alredy made his mind up. Wordlessly, he dropped to his knees.

"Don´t be stupid!", yelled the swordsman."They´ll just have us both executed!"

"Do you really think", said Luffy."That I can live with the regret of seing my nakama die before me, and not doing anything?"

Zoro stared at his captain. Why had he come? Did he want to die? His captain had never been like this before. He never gave up, he had always fought for his nakama, and always won. Why was he giving up this time? Zoro had never thoght that his captain would give up on his life that easly.

The captain had maid his mind up, he wasn´t going to let his nakama get hurt for his sake. No, he wouldn´t. He looked up, the marine commander was walking, unsurely, towards him.

* * *

The two women had been running for a while and had finaly reached the cells at the bottom of the base. Robin took right and Nami took left, there was no time to argue. Chopper hadn´t been waiting for them at the front doors as they had agreed, and they feared he was in trouble.

Nami had been thinking that, if Chopper had really got caught, he would be in the same cell as Zoro. That would make things easier. The navigator ran down the stairs, knocking the marines over at her pass. She had no time to waste with weaklings. As she went through the cells she didn´t see anyone familiar. Then she got to the end of the passage, he wasn´t there, Robin had surely had better luck. But as she turned round she heard a voice.

"Nami, is it you?", said Chopper, from the cell at her right.

Nami turned round, there was there doctor.

"Chopper, your alright!"

"Yeah, but listen, there´s something I have to tell you."

"OK", said Nami, shortly, as she took a hairpin from her pocket and started to pick the lock.

"Zoro isn´t here."

"What? Where else can he be."

"There´s more then one marine base in this city. Nami, we have to get out of here! This is Devil-Fruit island!"

"What? What does that mean?"

"It means that everybody here are Devil-Fruit users!"

"But, when I was fighting them, they didn´t seem to have any special powers."

"They don´t tend to use there powers unless they´re absolutly necesary, they must of thougt that you were weak, because you´re a girl."

"But that just stupid, just because I´m a girl, doesn´t mean I´m weak."

The cage door finally opened and the doctor walked out.

"Thats quite right, men always subestimate women", said a female voice behind Nami.

* * *

Sanji was having a hard time fighting with Seikujuru, dodging his attacks was harder then it seemed. And he couldn´t hit him because his body was covered in acid. The cook was starting to get pissed. Sanji ducked and then tried to kick him, it was no use. He had burnt himself again. He looked up at his oponent. How could he be so strong? Sanji had dealt with Devil-Fruit users before, but not as strong as him. And, why wasn´t he a captain or something, with that strength?Then they stoped. Sanji lit a cigarette and looked at his oponent.

"You can give up now, and I´ll forgive your life", said Seikujuru.

"How very generous of you", said Sanji."But no thanks, I´m just gonna kick your ass and go and help my nakama."

"You´re nakama isn´t here", said Seikujuru."He´s at the other base."

"What?", said the cook in surprise.

Seikujuru seized that moment to attack. Sanji ducked, but not quickly enoth.

"Damn!", said Sanji, but he was to late.

* * *

Robin walked down the stairs, ther was no reason to rush. There wasn´t going to be a great problem. It worried her more that she might miss Zoro and Chopper if she rushed. She looked around her, at the marines that were being hold by hands that had came out of there own bodies. They had been hard to beat, it seemed that most of them were Devil-Fruit users. That reminded Robin of what she had once read in a book. About an island that had many Devil-Fruits on it, the island was well known because. Twenty-two years ago, the great pirate, Jush, had travelled to that island. There he had left all his treasure, lots of gold, and thousands of Devil-Fruits. When he had been here, there weren´t many people on the island, so not many picked up the Devil-Fruits. There seeds planted, that wasn´t normal, and formed trees. After that, many had come to get them, and soon there were none left. But all the people living on that island, had become very powerfull. The young generation was weaker then the older, and the older generation had the power. Robin looked at the marines around her, the younger ones were patheticly trying to get the hands of them. Yes, that had to be the certain Devil-Fruit island. Happy with her conclusion, Robin walked down the rest of the steps and dissaperde into the cold marine dungeons.

The captain and his first mate were sitting in a dark cell at the marine dungeons. They were both very silent, Zoro looked up at his captain. He couldn´t belive that Luffy had gived himself in. What was up with him? Didn´t he want to be the Pirate King and find the One Piece? And, more importantly, why had he come in the first place? They had fought, and Zoro certainly wouldn´t go and help Luffy after that, or at least so he thought. He looked at his captain again, and noticed, he was crying.

* * *

Oh, the spelling mistakes, yeah, as I pointed out before, I´m spanish. I onely learnt english to be able to read the Harry Potter series as soon as it was published.

**I HOPE NO ONE GETS THE CRAZY IDEA OF NOT REVIEWING!**


	7. Chapter 7

Authers note: Peas porrige hot! Peas porrige cold! Peas porrige in the pot nine days old! Sanji likes it hot! Zoro likes it cold! And Luffy likes in the pot nine days old! Je,je, out of ideas...  
Disclamer: I own California!!! But not One Piece!

**NAKAMA FOREVER**

**Chapter 7**

Zoro had never seen his captain cry before, and it seemed strange. Luffy had always been optimistic about everything. Surely he didn´t think that was there end? No, Luffy was crying for some other reason. Zoro made his mind up.

"Luffy, whats wrong?", he alsked.

Luffy remained silent.

"The others are probably on there way now, there´s no need to worry."

Luffy still didn´t say anything.

"Tell me what up!?", said the swordsman, impatiently.

"You always seem to get hurt because of me", mumbled Luffy.

"Yeah, but you also get hurt because of us", answered Zoro.

"Thats diferent, I´m the captain and I have to protect my nakama."

"And you do!"

"You´re the one that´s covered in blood."

Zoro looked down at his chest, it was true, but that wasn´t the point.

"I´m fine", he said, he didn´t want his captain to be sad.

"Really?", said Luffy, sometimes Zoro blessed him for being so inocent.

"Yes."

"I don´t belive you!" said the boy.

Zoro looked at his captain, and then he knew what he had to do. Slowly he put his hands on his captains shoulders, and pulled the boy to his chest.

"See", he said softly. "It doesn´t hurt."

The boy looked up at Zoro, and then hugged him tight. Zoro was a bit surprised, but then he reacted. Yes, he _did _like Luffy. The boys body was very warm. His shirt was soft, and Zoro could feel his tears running down his chest. He hugged Luffy tighter and put his hand on Luffy´s soft hair.

* * *

The crews navigator looked behind her. There stood a woman with long black hair. She was quite overweight and looked about forty. Nami turned around. She took out her Tornado Tempo and stood up, face to face, in front of the woman.

"Who are you?"

"I´m Rei", she said."A Devil-Fruit user."

"What do you want?"

"To arrest you."

"I´m sorry, but that not going to be easy."

"It will be", said Rei.

Before Nami could react, she was hit by something, the woman had gone! Nami looked behind her, there she was!

"I have the power to change my position!", she said.

Nami turned round and tried to hit her, but she had dissapered. Nami felt someone hit her from behind, Rei had changed position again. Then Nami got up.

"Heat ball", she said."Cold ball."

Nomatter where she was, she couldn´t evoyde an electrick shock. Nami knew that most soldiers had metat uniforms.

"Thunder ball!"

But then she felt someone hold her from behind. The thunder hit her as soon as the woman let go. Nami fell to the floor.

"What are you trying to do?", alsked Rei."Electrecute me?"

Nami could not get up. She looked at her oponent, and she knew that she couldn´t beat her. Nami had no other choice but to give up, she couldn´t move. The lady picked her up by her hair and dragged her up the corridor. Nami looked back at Chopper who was as stiff as rock, looking at them. Nami wade a sign telling Chopper to go.

"Go and get Luffy", she mouthed.

Chopper nodded and hid behind the bars of the cell till they had gone. Then he set off to go and get Luffy.

* * *

Robin continued to walk through the corridor, she had no hurry to find them. Anyway, they might not even be there. If that was really Devil-Fruit island, there were two marine bases and not one. Robin felt guity for not telling her nakama that from the start. No matter, she hadn´t known that from the start. What was done, was done, and it was no good regreting it.

She had beaten all of the people that had tryed to attack her so far. She smiled to herself, there wasn´t anyone good there. Her oponents had all been weak, but thet made stuff easier. As she reached the end of the corridor she looked in the cells as she passed. No, they weren´t there. She turned round, and found that someone was behind her, a tall brown-haired man, a marine captain.

"Hello", she said, there was no reason to be unpolite."If you want to attack me, take your time, I´m in no hurry."

"Why are you so calm, don´t you know who I am?"

"You look like a marine captain to me."

"Yes", he said."I´m captain Herien, from the marines."

"And, may I ask, why are there so many captains here at the same time?"

It was true, so far Robin had seen six captains, when, normaly, there where onely two per base.

"We´re having a meeting."

"I see", answered Robin carmly.

"Lets stop talking and get fighting, should we?"

"Go ahead", said the archeologist.

Herien tried to hit her with a fist made of fire, but she moved out of the way. Robin crossed her arms.

"Dos Fleur"

Two hands came out of Heriens back and held him round his neck.

"Crutch", said the archeologist, and Heriens back spine broke. Robin walked off. That was easy, obviosly nobody was any good, even if they did have Devil-Fruit powers.

But, when Robin reached the top of the stairs, her opinion changed. There, stood a fat, black-haired woman holding Nami.

"Nico Robin, if yo give up now, your nakama will be pardoned", said the woman."If you don´t, I´ll kill her on the spot."

"You wouldn´t", said Robin, brightly.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because, if you kill her, I´ll have no reason not to attack, right?"

* * *

Well, this is chap 7, so enjoy it, if you can!

**REVEW OR DIE, THERE´S ONELY TWO OPTIONS**


	8. Chapter 8

Authers note:Not enogth reviews! Well, as I promised, I´m gonna execute someone. Who of 4kids company do you like the least? I heard a guy called Mathew was pretty nasty, so personally I think it´s gonna be best we choose him. What do you think?

Disclamer: I own Washington!!! I own New York!!! I own Finland!!! And I own Russia But, gues what? I don´t own One Piece!!!

**NAKAMA FOREVER**

**Chapter 8**

The crews archeologist was, aparantely, brighter then Rei thought.

"Yes", she answered finally. "But you can´t attack either."

"That is quite true", said Robin."But as long as someone doesn´t attack we´re just going to stand here."

The woman glared at her.

"Not the best way of spending our time, don´t you think?", Robin aded.

Then another man, Seikujuru, came holding a blond cook. _No,_ but it was true, Sanji was covered in some substance that was hissing. _Acid, _thought Robin, yes, it had to be acid. Robin looked at her nakama, and sighed, there was no other option.

"I s´pose this means that I lose", she said smiling."Are you going to arrest me now?"

"Yes", said Seikujuru.

"You know how cowardly it is to protect yourselves with others."

"You!"

"No need to get angry, or I might change my mind."

* * *

Chopper reached the ship.

"Luffy! Luffy! Nami and the others are in trouble!"

Nobody answered.

"LUFFY!"

Still no answer.

"Luffy, please, come and help!"

Then, somebody came out the ship, but it wasn´t Luffy.

"Ussop, where´s Luffy?"

"He just went out."

"Where?"

"I don´t know."

"It´s very important, where´s Luffy?"

"He´s probably alredy gone to go and get Zoro, don´t worry."

"Yes, but Nami´s got caught!"

"Yes, but Luffy can just save her at the same time."

"Thats not the point! Ont this island there are _two _marine bases! And Nami´s in the oposite from Zoro!"

"WHAT?"

"I know its surprising, but its true!"

Ussop fell silent.

"There´s more", said Chopper."This is Devil-Fruit island."

Ussop stil, said nothing.

"What if Luffy´s got caught too?"

"In that case they´ll need help."

"Well lets go and help them!"

"We need a plan, get in Chopper.

"OK"

Zoro woke up at the sound of the cells door opening. He had fell asleep with Luffy, who was still lying on him. He took a second to react, but then he pushed Luffy of him and dashed to catch the archeologist as she was thrown in there by Agiry.

"Enjoy your stay", he said, and then he walked of.

"Are you alright?", alsked Zoro.

"I´m OK, thanks swordsman-san."

Zoro let go of her. She got up and leaned against a wall. Zoro sat back down by Luffy, who haden´t woke up yet, he wasn´t in the mood of standing.

"Is anything wrong?", alsked Zoro.

"No, it´s just both Nami and Sanji have been caught too."

Zoro looked at her for a minute.

"So that means we have no one else to rely on?"

"We still have doctor-san and long-nose-kun", she said still smiling."The onely problem is that they can´t do anything."

"Why not?"

"Well, Sanji and Nami, not being wanted aren´t going to get executed."

"That good news for the ero-cook", muttered Zoro.

"But, if we do anything, they´ll have one of them killed."

"Make it be Sanji."

"So we can´t try to escape, or they´ll have them killed. After we´re executed, they´ll set them free."

"So, basicly, we´re done for."

"I think so", said Robin, calmly.

"When do you think we´ll get executed?"

"Miday tomorow", said a cold voice from outside the cell.

* * *

OK, it´s _very _short, but you don´t motivate me much, if you would review a bit more. Well, I´m not gonna write the next chapter till I get at least ten answeres to the question at the top of the page. That could be in a month, a year, never or even longer, so, if you just happen to hit with this page, review. Arigato! 


	9. Chapter 9

Authers note.Why meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee??? Why don´t you want to review??? You sic bastards, I hate you!!! Well on with the next chapter. I don´t have the money to blow up 4kids company but I can do a fanfic of the strawhats doing so. Would you like that?

Diclamer: Not now, not never, not at the end of the world.

**NAKAMA FOREVER**

**Chapter 9**

Zoro looked out of the cell. There stood a red-haired forty-year-old man, commander Werth.

"What do you want?", alsked Zoro.

"To talk to your captain."

"Piss of, you´ve alredy got all of us, there´s no more", lied Zoro.

"I wan´t to talk to him about his uncle."

Zoro thought, who was Luffy´s uncle? He didn´t know any of his family except his brother Ace. Then he glanced at Luffy, who was still sleeping. Then he thought, if it was just to talk to him, it was OK, but if he even _touched_ a hair on Luffy´s head, he´d regret it.

Very slowly, Zoro aproached his captain. And, ignoring the commander, he kissed Luffy on the forehead. If he was going to be executed anyway, he didn´t care what people seed him do.

"Luffy?", he said, kindly. "Luffy? Get up."

Luffy moaned and got up."What do you want, Zoro?"

"It´s this guy", said Zoro."He says he wants to talk to you."

"About what?", said the boy.

"About you´re uncle."

Luffy looked up, scared. He hadn´t talked to anyone about his uncle, nor did he want to.

* * *

"So, this is the plan, OK, Chopper?", said Ussop. "They are going to execute Robin, Zoro and Luffy, right?"

"Yes", answered Chopper.

"And the´re using Nami and Sanji as hostages to make sure they don´t escape, yes?"

"Yes"

"But, if Sanji and Nami are safe then they´ll have no reason not to attack the marines and escape."

"Yes"

"So therefore, the ideal plan is..."

Ussop unrolled the paper on wich they had been planing for the last two hours.

"THIS!", Ussop anounced, proudly.

Chopper looked up at Ussop, astonished, though he had been planing the stragedy with him all along.

"First, we go down the ventitation sistem to the bottom cells," Ussop said." And when we get there we help Nami and Sanji up and quietly escape, unharmed."

"Roger."

"And then we wait till Luffys execution and go and save them in the act."

"Wow!", said Chopper. "Great plan, Ussop! Lets go!"

"Now?" said the sharpshooter.

"But Ussop if we don´t go now we won´t be in time to save them!"

Ussop backed off.

"Oh no", he said."My illness of _I can´t carry on with this plan._"

"Illness?", Chopper panicked. "Oh no, we need a doctor! DOCTOR!"

"DOCTOR! DOCTOR!", Chopper yelled."DOCTOR! DOCTOR! DOCTOR!"

Then Chopper came to his senses.

"Wait a minute, I´m the doctor", he glared at Ussop."Ussop, there is no such illness."

* * *

Nami and Sanji where sitting, back to back, in a dark cell at the south Marine prison. Sanji looked over his shoulder to Nami. She was looking down at the floor, crying.

"Oi, Nami-san", he said."What´s the matter?"

No answer.

"NAMI!", Sanji half-yelled.

Nami continued to sob.

But the navigators mind was far away from the yelling cook behind her. Her mind was on...Luffy.

* * *

OK, that took a while. So? My fanfic, my rules. 


	10. Chapter 10

Authers note: Reviews are most deeply apre... oh shit! Can´t say it! I can´t be polite! Oh, yeah, readers, do you think the rating should go up? I mean, now that I´ve finally worked out what it means?

Disclamer: If I owned One Piece I would alredy have Zoro and Ace dancing you-know-what for me in my room.

**NAKAMA FOREVER**

**Chapter 10**

"Nami-swan, are you still worried about Luffy?"

"I... What if...?"

"Don´t worry Nami, I´m sure he´ll come to rescue us."

"It´s not that."

"Then what is it, Nami-san?"

"Sanji! I fear he´s got himself caught!"

It had took a while for Sanji to convince Nami to talk to him. Sanji had never thought their situation terrible, he was thinking that it was more "romantic" then bad. They had always got out of situations like this before, why wouldn´t now be the same? He looked at Nami, and then thoght of what she had just said. He didn´t want to think Namis words ridiculus, but they just where. Luffy caught by the marines? It couldn´t be! But still, it is said that women have a sixth sense, that they can know whats going on without having to have seen it. He looked into her brown eyes, they where beutifull.

"Sanji-kun", she said, timidly.

"Yes, Nami-san?"

"I have something I have to tell you..."

Was the conversation going where he thought it was going?

"Sanji-kun, I like someone, someone whos not you."

The news hit Sanji like a arrow through his heart. Then he realised what Nami was meaning, and smiled. He knew who she liked and why, and he couldn´t blame her, after all that person had done for her.

"I alredy know", he said calmly." You like Luffy, right?"

"How do you...?"

"How do I know?", Sanji cut across. "Because of all he´s done for you."

Nami remained silence.

"I understand. Luffy´s a great guy who´s probably coming to rescue us right now."

"OK."

And, to Sanjis surprise, Nami leaned her head towards Sanji. Sanji didn´t know what to do, he really wanted Nami to kiss him. But right after she had declared that she liked Luffy? He felt awkward, but he didn´t move, and let Nami place a soft kiss on his lips. It was like given from the sky, no tounge, no snoging, just a simple, small kiss.

* * *

Zoro and Robin where sitting in the cell together. Zoro felt reasonably cold, it was natural, he had been using his young captain to warm up his body for the last hours. Now he felt a bit guilty.

"Do you want to talk?", alsked Robin, who looked very bored with no book to read.

"About what?", alsked Zoro, to worried to really care.

"About what was hapening here, between you and Luffy, before I arrived" , said, giggling.

"Thats none of your buissness."

"Really? Then, lets talk about you and me."

"What do you mean by _you and me_?"

"I mean, what could happen between you and me, if you didn´t like captain-san."

"How do you know that!?" Zoro said, almost yelling.

"It´s not hard to work out", Robin answered, misteriosly.  
"Whatever."

"You know, I like you, right?"

"Don´t remind me."

"And... seing as were going to die anyway..."

"Don´t even think of it."

"Well, OK", said Robin, calmly.

There was a short silence, then Robin looked at Zoros chest, and unconciosly told herself she had to stop doing that, nomatter how hot Zoro looked.

"At least have this", said Robin, handing Zoro her jacket. "It´ll stop the bleeding."

"OK, thanks", said Zoro, he didn´t want to argue.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ussop and Choppper had got to the marine base where Sanji and Nami were.

"Yosh, here we go!"

* * *

Still short, eh? Well, I´ve worked this one out. You see, I get more reviews per every chapter I post, right? Then, if I make the chapters shorter then I´ll write more of them, won´t I? And then I´ll recieve more reviews. If you don´t aprove my theory, review. 


	11. Chapter 11

Authers note: Updated! Updated! Finally I´m inspirated!

Disclaimer: Some would say I´m Hitler, others that I´m obnoxios, others that I can´t spell, but none would say I´m Eiichiro Oda.

**NAKAMA FOREVER**

**Chapter 11**

Ussop and Chopper entered the ventilation sistem and Ussop folowed Chopper down to where the cells were. It was cold and night had fell. They finally reached the cells.

"OK, Chopper, I go and fing the cell, you go and get the keys from the guard at the top of the staircase", said the sharpshooter.

"Roger", answered Chopper.

Chopper walked slowly up to where there was only one marine keeping guard. Ussop had chosen this moment because everyone was having dinner and there where almost no guards. He creeped up to the guard that was sleeping in his chair. Then he saw the keys, they where hanging round the guards neck. To hard to get without waking the guard. Then chopper remembered what Ussop had said, so cleverly " Knock him out, and then take the keys. If he´s unconcious he can´t call the other guards". Silently, Chopper transformed into his man form and hit the marine on the head. There was a slight clang as he hit the floor, but not loud enogh for anyone else to hear, he took the keys and ran down the corridor to where Ussop was making signs.

"She´s tired", said the cook as Ussop made it to wake Nami up."Let her sleep, I´ll carry her."

Chopper got there and handed Ussop the keys. But just then they heard a marine yelling.

"INTRUDERS! THEY´VE GOT THE KEYS!"

"I told you to knock him out!", yelled Ussop, trying the first pair of keys.

"I thought I did!" answered Chopper, covering Ussop while he tried another pair of keys.

Chopper kept the marines of as Ussop tried one and another pair of keys, without result.

"Hurry up!", said Sanji.

Just then the real trouble started, a big group of marines where coming, to many for poor Chopper. Ussop entered a pair of keys, the marines where less then a metre away. He turned it, and with a click the cell door opened. In a second Sanji ran out, with Nami on his back, and hit all of the marines with one move. Ussop felt satisfied, it had (apart for the marines charging at them) worked.

* * *

Luffy was thrown into a cell with a table and two chairs in it. The cell was small and cold. He could feel the cold running through his body, he had felt a lot warmer against Zoro. The marine wanted to talk about his uncle, that was bad. He hadn´t told any one Roger was his uncle, how could they know? The sirname, it had to be. Monkey D. Luffy, Gold D. Roger? Why hadn´t he changed his name when he had the chance. Now he was going to have to tell them all he remembered, that, hopefully, wouldn´t be much.

"Sit down", ordered Werth.

Luffy sat in the chair and looked up at Werth.

"Now... about Roger."

* * *

Too bored to write much more, can´t be bothered, recomend me a good fanfic to get inspiration and I promise I´ll write a nice, long, new chapter. 


End file.
